baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Add-on story
Here's how it works. You can edit the page and add what happens next. One day, after school, the principal of the thing had just finished his work for the day. He heard a knock on his office door, so he went to it and opened it. He was extremely surprised by what he saw. The Principal saw the Delivery Man, holding a large box, the Principal signs the contract. The Principal opens the box and inside, was the North American Version of Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force on the Arcade. He asked why an arcade machine would be at a school, but the man was silent and just left. TPOTT was deeply confused, but before he could put 2 and 2 together, he heard a strange sound, sounding like the .exe games his students like to play sometimes... Once he finished building the Machine, He plugs it in and it starts up. The machine was actually a Baldi's Basics Zoo Simulator demo, with him in it! He was confused deeply as he placed a Baldi... As he played, the strange noises got louder and louder, and the screen started to get more corrupted. The screen got so corrupted that he couldn't even see anything on it. Then, a very familiar figure materialized on the screen. "You gotta encrypt the machine permanently! It's the only way!" the figure suggests as he started coughing with corrupted beeps. The Principal was questioned about this, so he does what he was told to do and leave it there in case Plexi, Logan or BUILD BUILD BUILD can destroy it because it might be cursed/haunted. "Thank you, now i will live in peace." the figure pleased with a corrupted beep before he vanished. He then asks Mr. Lux to fix the Arcade Machine, Mr. Lux then says: "Ok, I'll try my best to fix it." (Sleepy Child arrives). Sleepy Child: Hey guys. I'm off to the aquarium. Care to join me? Mr Lux: I'm a bit busy right now. SC: OK. If you want to come after, feel free. The aquarium is the newest animal attraction in town. At least until Jurassic Park gets online. Once Mr. Lux fixes the machine, it boots up to MLVTNF. "Well, I have now fixed it," says Lux. The Principal realized that the Baldi's Basics zoo simulator arcade board was in the MLVTNF Cabinet. "Oh no what have you done!" Jack Paul appeared on the arcade screen and a crap load of Luxury corruptions appear out of nowhere. The principal reacted in shock. (It's not just them, either. Mr Lux looks outside to see an Illager Patrol passing right pass the window, and on the other, a Goomba Tower). Mr. Lux: ... I've gotta fix this monstrosity! Princi, what are you doing? ''--Playtime'' The principal quickly realized that there was only one way to defeat all these monsters. The room containing it had been sealed off and only him and mr. lux were allowed to know about it, but it was the only way. Mr. Lux: Where's the cure? Principal: Over to your left. Mr. Lux sees the greatest cure for MLVTNF. Mr. Lux: There it is! Principal: Let's use this! Daniel Appears For Some Reason Daniel: Hi Guys! Gustavo sundelly appears Category:Miscellaneous Category:Jbubler's creations